Jerome Boateng (Player, Germany)
'Jérôme Agyenim Boateng '(born 3 September 1988) Is a German international footballer who currently plays for Bayern Munich. A versatile defender, Boateng primarily is a centre back, although he is a capable full back on either side. Boateng started his career at Hertha Berlin where he developed from the youth ranks to the main team. After his first season at Hertha he soon signed for Hamburger SV and established himself as an integral part of the team, helping Hamburg reach the Europa League semi-finals twice consecutively. Physically strong and composed, he garnered a reputation as a tough-tackling, versatile defender. He also played in the Germany U-21 side, which won the Euro 2009 U-21 Championship and was soon promoted to the national side, being selected in Germany's 2010 World Cup squad. History Early career Boateng started his career with the youth team of Tennis Borussia Berlin, before joining Hertha BSC in 2002. He spent four years playing for the club's youth teams. Hertha BSC After emerging from the youth team set-up, he played for the reserves for one season, before winning a call-up to the first team squad on 31 January 2007. He made his debut against Hannover 96 in the AWD-Arena, during week 19 of the 2006–07 Fußball-Bundesliga season. He then became a first team regular, despite being barely 18 years of age. Boateng was linked with a move to Hamburger SV in the summer of 2007.Because of this, according to the German media, Boateng did not want to sign a five-year professional contract with Hertha. Hamburger SV He moved to Hamburger SV on 22 August 2007 for a fee said to be around €1.1 million. Boateng spent two successful years at Hamburg, where he would go on to become an important part of the sides defence in the 2008–09 season which saw Hamburg in the race for the title as well as reaching the semi-finals of the Europa League in both his years at the club. In the 2009–10 season he broke into the German national side after impressing for Hamburg, earning himself a place in the German squad for the 2010 FIFA World Cup. Manchester City On 5 June 2010, Manchester City confirmed the transfer of Boateng to the English club for £10.4 million on a five-year deal, where he wore his favoured number 17 shirt. Boateng made his debut in a pre-season friendly against Valencia for the first half, alternating between centre back and right back with Micah Richards. After an impressive run, down the right flank, he provided the assisting cross for Gareth Barry to score. During the week prior to the start of the Premier League season Boateng suffered a freak injury setback on international duty with Germany during a friendly against Denmark. He tore a tendon in his left knee, which was then aggravated on the plane home after a collision with a drinks trolley. He made his debut for Manchester City with a substitute appearance during a 1–0 victory against Chelsea on 25 September 2010. Boateng followed this with a first competitive start in a 1–1 Europa League draw with Juventus. During this match he played at right back. Bayern Munchen In June 2011, Boateng expressed his desire to leave Manchester City for Bayern Munich, stating that playing for Bayern would help his chances of playing regularly for the German national team and that he was frustrated at having to play almost exclusively at right back. On 14 July 2011, Bayern Munich confirmed the transfer of Boateng to the German club for a fee of 13.5 million euro on a four-year deal. He was given the same number 17 shirt he wore at Manchester City and for most of his time with Hamburg. On 27 July 2011, he made his debut as a second-half sub for Rafinha during the Audi Cup 2011 in a match against A.C. Milan. On 6 August 2011, he made his league debut for Bayern in a 1–0 home defeat against Borussia Mönchengladbach. Boateng scored his first ever Bundesliga goal with a header in a 3–2 home win against Fortuna Düsseldorf on 9 March 2013. International career Early career Boateng has played for the German under-17 and under-19 national teams. On 5 July 2007 he was called up to the German under-19 squad by coach Frank Engel for the 2007 UEFA European Under-19 Football Championship held in Austria, from 16 July until 27 July. Boateng is also a former Germany U-21 and won with the team the 2009 UEFA European Under-21 Football Championship. He made his debut with the Germany national football team on 10 October 2009 against Russia and was the first German international to get sent off on his debut. He received a second booking in the second half. Despite this shaky start, he was called up regularly ever since. 2010 FIFA World Cup Boateng was included in Joachim Löw's final 23 man squad for the 2010 World Cup in South Africa. On 23 June 2010, Boateng played for Germany against his brother Kevin-Prince who represented Ghana. The game ended in a 1–0 victory for Germany. It was the first time in history that two brothers played on opposite teams at the World Cup. This helped Germany progress to the Round of 16, where they met England. Boateng started his second straight game as Germany beat England 4–1, setting up a rematch of the 1990 World Cup Final with Argentina. Boateng played for Germany against Argentina who they beat convincingly 4–0. This win helped Germany progress to a third consecutive semi-final appearance where they faced European champions Spain. The match against Spain was a rematch of the Euro 2008 Final, in which Spain triumphed 1–0. Boateng was once again called up by Löw to play as left-back for the encounter. But Germany failed in breaking down Spain, and lost 1–0 due to a Carles Puyol header. Boateng featured in the third-place game against Uruguay. He aided Germany to a 3–2 win by providing the assist for Germany's second goal by Marcell Jansen, helping to secure third place at a second straight World Cup. UEFA Euro 2012 Boateng was included in Germany's 23 man squad for the UEFA Euro 2012. He played the tournament mainly as a right-back. Personal life Boateng was born in Berlin to ethnic German mother and Ghanaian father. His father, Prince Boateng, in 1981 arrived in Germany to study business administration. His uncle, Robert Boateng is a former professional footballer with Norwegian club Rosenborg BK. He has one sister, Avelina, and two brothers, Kevin-Prince Boateng, a central midfielder for Milan, and George (not to be confused with the professional footballer of the same name). Whilst his two brothers, Kevin-Prince and George, grew up in the locality of Wedding, Jerome grew up in Wilmersdorf, a wealthier, middle-class area of Berlin. In March 2011 he became father of twin girls. In June 2010, Bild had reported that Boateng had a difference of opinion over Kevin-Prince's tackle on Michael Ballack in the 2010 FA Cup Final, but on 28 July 2011, it was revealed that it did not cause any strife between Kevin-Prince Boateng and Jérôme Boateng's relationship, as was reported. The tackle injured the former captain and eventually ruled him out of the 2010 World Cup. Kevin-Prince Boateng and Jérôme Boateng still have their very good relationship as they did at Hertha BSC. In the FIFA 2010 World Cup, Boateng played for Germany against his brother, Kevin-Prince Boateng who played for Ghana. Germany won the game 1–0. In December 2011, Kevin-Prince Boateng and Jérôme Boateng were both seen on vacation together in Miami, Florida, United States. Boateng does not drink alcohol. Video Category:German players Category:Bayern Munchen players Category:German borned players Category:European players Category:Germany national team players Category:German defenders Category:Bayern Munchen defenders Category:German borned defenders Category:European defenders Category:Germany national team defenders Category:German center defenders Category:Bayern Munchen center defenders Category:German borned centre defenders Category:European centre defenders Category:Germany national team centre defenders Category:German right defenders Category:Bayern Munchen right defenders Category:German borned right defenders Category:European right defenders Category:Germany national team right defenders Category:Date 03.09